


No me dejes

by TabrisXX



Series: IT'S ONLY LOVE [2015] [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Accounting, Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Co-workers, Confessions, Confusion, Crying, Decisions, Declarations Of Love, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunken Confessions, Español | Spanish, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gentle Sex, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Gossip, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Office, Office Party, Oral Sex, Party, Secret Crush, Sex, Touching, Unrequited Love, Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Kaworu Nagisa es un joven y exitoso empresario, dueño de un prestigioso estudio de contadores y auditores; y aunque es el máximo jefe, trata a sus empleados como si fueran colegas e incluso amigos, por lo que a todos les encanta trabajar con él. En la empresa todo el mundo sabe que el jefe es gay asumido, aunque eso no impide que el ambiente de trabajo sea óptimo y cordial. Lo que nadie sospecha es el empleado más nuevo, Shinji Ikari, está enamorado en secreto del jefe y pasa sus días intentando hallar un modo de hacerse notar por quien directamente no parece tener el más mínimo interés en él, y todo por creerlo interesado en una compañera de la oficina, quien en realidad es su confidente.[AU] Oficina.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 碇シンジ/渚カヲル
Series: IT'S ONLY LOVE [2015] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168946
Kudos: 3





	No me dejes

**Author's Note:**

> **\- Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en otra plataforma en el año 2015. La presente es una versión editada y corregida.**
> 
> **\- Todos los personajes son mayores de edad.**
> 
> **\- Los actos relatados son consensuados/consentidos.**

_"SEELE & Asociados"_ era un estudio de contabilidad y auditoría bastante reconocido que tenía por director a un joven y exitoso economista, Kaworu Nagisa. Él era ese tipo de jefe entusiasta y dinámico, que trataba a todos sus empleados de una manera cordial y hasta si se quiere amistosa.

A la vista de todos, Kaworu nunca parecía tener un mal día, siempre se lo veía sonriente y fomentaba el compañerismo y el trabajo en equipo entre sus subordinados.

La empresa funcionaba en un edificio de cuatro plantas y en la última estaba la oficina de Kaworu, junto con las de sus colaboradores más cercanos.

El funcionario más nuevo en ese piso era Shinji Ikari, un joven que se había graduado de contador y que por su buen desempeño fue rápidamente promovido al plantel principal de trabajo. Tanto así que, en cuestión de dos años, se convirtió en el brazo derecho del jefe y por consiguiente, en el que más trabajo y responsabilidades tenía sobre sus hombros.

El rápido ascenso de Ikari a tan importante puesto se debió a sus capacidades, sin embargo, eso había despertado la envidia de sus compañeros, sobre todo de una guapa y soberbia pelirroja llamada Asuka Langley Soryu, quien también trabajaba como auditora en esa empresa.

—¡No es justo! -se quejó Asuka en voz alta- Ese tonto ascendió más rápido que todos nosotros que llevamos mucho más tiempo trabajando mano a mano con Nagisa.

Al escucharla, su compañera de sección, Hikari Horaki, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a ella.

—Por favor, Asuka, no seas envidiosa. Si Ikari obtuvo ese puesto fue por sus propios méritos y no por otra cosa. Él ha demostrado que es un gran profesional en su área.

—¡No seas ingenua, Hikari! ¿Has visto la cara y la actitud de ese idiota?

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? -preguntó la otra chica un tanto confundida-

—Me refiero a que estoy segura de que obtuvo ese puesto porque se le ofreció a Nagisa como el descarado que es.

—¡Guarda silencio, mujer! -exclamó la otra un tanto escandalizada- No deberías calumniar a las personas de esa manera y menos sin pruebas.

—Mira Hikari, el jefe es abiertamente homosexual y ese no es un secreto para nadie. Como tampoco lo es el hecho de que varios empleados están muy interesados en salir con él -adujo la pelirroja, lo cual era cierto-

—Lo sé. Pero yo no creo que Ikari sea uno de esos -refirió la morena en lo que volvía la vista a la pantalla de su laptop- Se ve que es un muchacho tímido y serio.

—Pues yo pienso que sí está interesado en Nagisa y mucho más de lo que todos creen. Lastimosamente su amiga la muñeca no nos dirá nada. O... tal vez sí lo haga si la presiono un poco -afirmó la pelirroja con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, sus ansias de chisme eran enormes-

—Mejor no te metas en lo que no te importa -sugirió Hikari- Después de todo, no es tu problema ni el de nadie.

\---

Las sospechas de la pelirroja no estaban nada alejadas de la realidad, aunque ella era muy impulsiva también era bastante perceptiva. En efecto, Shinji Ikari estaba enamorado en secreto de su jefe pero la idea de que éste se enterara, le causaba un tremendo pánico.

Kaworu Nagisa no solo era muy carismático y amable, también era dueño de una belleza única, con unos profundos ojos rubí y cabellos gris plata que lo hacían particularmente llamativo. Desde lo conoció, Shinji se sintió atraído por el director de la empresa. 

Casi de forma instantánea, el joven Ikari se dio cuenta de que su jefe era gay y no tenía problema en admitirlo de manera abierta frente a los demás. Algo totalmente opuesto a él, que si bien era gay, no se había animado a asumirlo jamás debido a que sus mayores problemas eran su baja autoestima y su inseguridad, además de sus propios prejuicios.

De ese modo, Shinji se encargó de ocultar sus sentimientos a toda costa. Sin embargo, muchas sentía rabia al ver cómo varios de sus compañeros de trabajo intentaban flirtear con Kaworu y él parecía seguirles la corriente, aunque en al final los rechazaba de un modo bastante diplomático.

Uno que parecía nunca darse por vencido era un bonito joven llamado Kensuke Aida, otro contador que era parte del plantel principal. Él siempre encontraba excusas para apersonarse en la oficina del jefe y cerraba la puerta para supuestamente conversar más tranquilo, aunque Ikari sabía muy bien cuáles eran las reales intenciones de su colega.

Cuando eso sucedía, Shinji se ponía de mal humor y ya no conseguía concentrarse en su trabajo. Hasta donde el castaño sabía, Kaworu no tenía una pareja oficial ni salía con nadie pero era obvio que a un hombre como él, no le faltarían nunca candidatos para elegir.

\---

Rei Ayanami era otra que trabajaba en el equipo. Ella se había convertido en amiga y confidente de Shinji por casualidad, ya que se dio cuenta del interés de éste hacia Nagisa y no pudiendo zafar la situación, el joven castaño terminó confensándole toda la verdad.

Si bien Ayanami parecía una persona distante, que no querer entablar amistad con nadie en la oficina y solo se enfocaba en su trabajo, ocasionalmente la veían charlando con Shinji, en especial durante la hora del almuerzo. Por esa razón, los empleados comenzaron a murmurar cosas sin fundamento, después de todo, las oficinas siempre eran un antro de chisme.

Un día, un rumor infundado llegó a oídos del jefe y por alguna razón, este sintió curiosidad y quiso saber la verdad de boca del involucrado. Fue así que Nagisa preparó un café para él y otro más para su colaborador Ikari; al verlo tan concentrado en sus balances, se acercó al escritorio del mismo y le colocó la taza con café delicioso y humeante a su lado.

—Shinji, ¿por qué no tomas un descanso y compartimos un café? -le dijo con una amable sonrisa-

Enseguida, Shinji levantó la mirada hacia su jefe y quedó algo sonrojado al notar cómo este lo observaba.

—Oh, sí. Está bien. Gracias, Kaworu.

Kaworu le había tomado tanta confianza a Shinji ese tiempo que le permitió tener un trato amistoso, el cual se notaba hasta en el modo que se dirigían el uno con el otro, llamándose por sus nombres sin formalidades de por medio.

El rumor que llegó hasta Nagisa fue que supuestamente Shinji Ikari y Rei Ayanami tenían una relación de pareja, cosa que desde luego era falsa.

—Cuéntame, Shinji. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ayanami?

—Pues... bien... -respondió Shinji sin entender a qué iba esa pregunta-

Kaworu se recargó en un escritorio que estaba allí cerca y lo miró con una sonrisa algo acusadora mientras bebía su café.

—¿Entonces es verdad que ya sales con ella?

—¿Eh? -el castaño lo miró sorprendido- S-sí... -contestó con dudas y agachó la vista todo sonrojado, la mirada de su jefe lo dejaba atontado-

Shinji no se dio tiempo de analizar la pregunta del albino por lo que traicionado por sus propios nervios, respondió cualquier cosa. Unos segundos después, cuando cayó en la cuenta de la tontería que dijo, no supo como componer ya la situación.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Solo espero que su relación amorosa no cause problemas en el trabajo -dijo Kaworu- Esta temporada es tan complicada como crucial, por lo que necesitaré que las cosas se hagan de la mejor manera posible. ¿Cuento contigo, Shinji?

—Por supuesto que sí, cuenta conmigo para todo.

—Bien, sé que no me decepcionarás.

Rato después, Kaworu terminó su café.

—¡Vaya! Ya terminé el mío y tú ni siquiera has tocado el tuyo -comentó el albino al notar que Ikari ni siquiera probó un sorbo-

—Lo beberé enseguida.

—De acuerdo, te dejo para que sigas con tu trabajo -replicó Kaworu para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí; Shinji no se dio cuenta de que el otro quedó bastante decepcionado-

Ikari levantó un poco la mirada y observó disimuladamente a su jefe mientras este salía de esa oficina, exhaló con fuerza y se sintió desmoralizado.

—¿Por qué demonios tuve que decirle eso? -apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos- ¡¡¡Soy un completo idiota!!!

\---

A la hora de salida, Shinji invitó a su amiga Rei Ayanami a beber unos tragos para contarle lo que había ocurrido. Ella no podía creer lo que Shinji le estaba diciendo, parecía un tanto molesta.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? ¿Le dijiste que tú y yo estamos saliendo?

—Sí -confirmó Ikari muy apenado- Me puse muy nervioso cuando me lo preguntó y dije lo primero que me salió.

—Creo que en esta ocasión podría estar de acuerdo con Asuka.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que eres un tonto, el mayor tonto sobre la faz de la Tierra -replicó ella sin reales intenciones de ser grosera- De esa manera, Nagisa jamás va a fijarse en ti. Date cuenta, lo alejas antes de que se acerque.

—Ya te lo dije, Ayanami -un largo suspiró escapó de los labios del abrumado castaño- Los nervios me traicionaron.

Rei bebió un trago de su whisky intentando comprender un poco las acciones de su amigo, quien lucía bastante abatido. Pero así también, ella sabía que Shinji era demasiado inseguro y jamás se atrevería a decirle nada a Kaworu.

—A él no le gustan los heterosexuales... y ahora ante sus ojos, soy uno más. Lo arruiné, lo sé y tienes toda la razón, soy un tonto.

—Lo peor es que Aida también está muy interesado en Nagisa y no pierde una sola oportunidad para lanzar su anzuelo. De seguir así, yo creo que sí se lo va ligar muy pronto -sentenció Rei, intentando pensar en alguna solución que proponerle a su amigo- 

Shinji no dijo nada, solo volvió a suspirar con total desánimo ante la atenta y fría mirada de Rei. Si bien el joven era normalmente muy tímido, luego de unos tragos parecía desinhibirse.

Y así, el castaño empezó con un whisky al igual que Rei, luego de un par más de ellos, pidió otro trago diferente.

—Un tequila, por favor -dijo Shinji al barman-

Ambos estaban sentados en la barra y llegado cierto momento, Rei notó que Shinji ya casi no podía sostenerse en su butaca, la mezcla de varios tragos se le había subido muy rápido.

—Joven, olvide ese tequila -intervino Ayanami- Mejor tráigale un café bien cargado, sin azúcar.

El barman observó a Shinji y vio que efectivamente estaba tambaleando, así que le hizo caso a la mujer. En lugar del tequila, le puso en frente una taza de café puro y amargo. En ese lamentable estado, Ikari parecía otra persona y no tenía vergüenza de hablar de aquellos temas de una manera explícita.

—¿Café? -dijo él mirando esa taza con atención y sonreía como un tonto mientras se ruborizaba- Hoy él me trajo un café hasta mi escritorio y cuando se acercó a mí pude percibir su perfume tan rico, no sabes lo que eso me produjo. Pensamientos muy poco decentes pasaron por mi mente en ese momento.

Rei no parecía sorprendida en lo absoluto.

—Pues eso no es nada nuevo -inquirió ella entrecerrando los ojos- He notado que muchas veces tus ojos están clavados en el trasero de Nagisa y tú mismo has dicho que le ves el paquete de reojo cada tanto.

—Sí, es verdad. Lo miro e imagino como lo tendrá -confesó sin el menor pudor- Al parecer es grande, no sé qué tan grande pero me causa mucha curiosidad.

Rei se puso de pie, se dio cuenta de que era bastante tarde ya.

—Bueno, ha sido suficiente por hoy. Será mejor que te ayude a tomar un taxi y que vayas a tu casa de una vez -Ayanami ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie mientras le daba aquellas premisas como si se tratara de una madre- Mañana es día laboral y tenemos que entregar esos balances pendientes. Debes estar allí a primera hora, ¿entendido?

—Sí. Solo por eso me iré, o sino te juro me quedaba aquí toda la noche a beber como un desquiciado.

\---

Un par de semanas después y siguiendo las indicaciones de Kaworu al pie de la letra, Shinji se enfocó por completo en sus labores y se esforzó al máximo por hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible.

Todo el equipo de trabajo en la oficina estuvo igual de esmerado. Llegado el plazo de presentación, Kaworu recibió los balances e informes del semestre que lo llevarían a tomar una decisión sobre la situación actual y también el futuro de la empresa.

Casi al final de la jornada de trabajo, el jefe convocó a una improvisada reunión a todos los miembros del plantel en la sala de conferencias para comunicar sus conclusiones. Cuando todos estuvieron ahí, Nagisa tomó la palabra y se dirigió a todos ellos.

—Quiero decirles que me siento muy orgulloso de todos ustedes por el excelente trabajo que llevaron adelante estas semanas. Recibí todos los documentos y noté lo mucho que se esforzaron -sonrió gentilmente- Me encuentro en verdad muy agradecido con cada uno de ustedes, ya que sin su cooperación, nunca hubiera sido posible obtener resultados tan óptimos.

—¿Entonces qué? -intervino Asuka mostrándose muy impaciente por conocer ya los resultados- ¿Cerramos el semestre con ganancias?

—De hecho, cerramos el semestre con un increíble superávit del 32% con relación al semestre pasado. El mérito es de ustedes, señoras y señoras.

Todos aplaudieron muy emocionados y festejaron al conocer tan favorable resultado. Antes de que Kaworu pudiera proseguir, Kensuke se puso de pie y pidió la atención de sus compañeros

—Un aplauso también para nuestro querido director, ya que sin sus consejos y constante aliento al personal, nosotros no hubiéramos funcionado como una unidad -afirmó viendo al albino con una gran sonrisa- Yo creo que el mayor mérito aquí es de Nagisa, por ser un gran líder de equipo y el mejor jefe del mundo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y volvieron a aplaudir, avalando las palabras Kensuke. Por su parte, Kaworu quedó un tanto ruborizado ante aquellas elocuentes palabras y Shinji se puso muy serio, no pudiendo ocultar su disgusto.

—¡Argh, ese tipo! ¿Cómo puede ser arrastrado? -murmuró Asuka, acercándose a Hikari y viendo a Kensuke de reojo- Todos eso elogios innecesarios fueron solo para conseguir que Nagisa le haga caso. ¡Me da tanto asco!

—Shhh... basta, Asuka. Ya no digas esas cosas -contestó Hikari, ante la envidia de su amiga saliendo a flote como siempre-

Kaworu volvió a hacer uso de la palabra y continuó.

—Muchas gracias a todos. Kensuke, eso fue muy amable de tu parte -dijo el albino- Pero insisto, ustedes son los merecedores de todo el crédito.

Shinji miró a Kensuke con cierto odio al ver como se derretía ante el agradecimiento que Kaworu acababa de darle.

—¡Idiota! -refunfuñó, nadie lo escuchó excepto Rei-

—Bien -prosiguió el jefe- En vista de que todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos, es mi deber informarles que designaré a un nuevo director la próxima semana.

—¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Shinji notablemente sorprendido, preguntándose a qué se estaba refiriendo Nagisa con eso-

El entusiasmo inicial de todos se disipó, dando paso a un montón de dudas.

—Déjenme explicarles. Siento que ya he cumplido de forma satisfactoria mi etapa al frente de esta empresa, por lo que decidí que dejaré en mi lugar a una persona de mi entera confianza ya que me mudaré a Estados Unidos en las próximas semanas. Me dedicaré a atender la situación de mis acciones en varias empresas en las cuales hice inversiones.

Todos lo miraron estupefactos en medio de un sepulcral silencio. Ninguno de los allí reunidos podía creer lo que su jefe les informaba, era algo que los tomaba totalmente por sorpresa.

—¡Vaya! Al parecer mi comunicado los dejó un poco sorprendidos pero bueno, ya está decidido y esto es solo para informarles lo que se viene aunque recién el lunes próximo lo haré oficial. Ahora basta de trabajo, están todos invitados a festejar nuestro logro.

—¿Festejar? ¡Suena bien! -exclamó Kensuke intentando animar el ambiente que ciertamente no era nada festivo después de aquella noticia-

—Entonces que empiece la fiesta -dijo Kaworu sonriendo con alegría- Vamos todos, yo invito.

\---

Aún llenos de sorpresa, todo el plantel se trasladó a un pub céntrico, cerca de la oficina, donde se dispondrían de celebrar los logros de la empresa y también para dar una suerte de fiesta de despedida a Kaworu Nagisa como director de _"SEELE & Asociados"._

Aunque se esforzó por no demostrarlo, Shinji fue el más afectado con esa noticia. El hecho de enterarse repentinamente que Kaworu tomó la decisión de dejar la empresa y mudarse a otro país lo dejó devastado.

Ni bien llegaron a aquel lugar, se encerró al baño del recinto y lloró lleno de amargura y tristeza. Su jefe, ese hombre que tanto le inspiró y ayudó a crecer como profesional, se iría en cuestión de días. Ese mismo hombre del cual estaba enamorado en silencio hacía más de dos años.

El joven castaño sentía mucha impotencia, ya no tenía tiempo a su favor y la idea de no volver a ver a Kaworu le destrozaba el corazón. Para no levantar sospechas, Ikari intentó componerse y por fin salió del baño para volver a la mesa donde estaban todos sus otros compañeros.

Shinji se sentó al lado de Rei, quien se dio cuenta lo que sucedía con él. Él la miró y una vez más sintió ganas de desbordarse en llanto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Ikari? -preguntó ella-

—Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—¿Entonces lo vas a dejar ir así y ya? ¿Sin siquiera hablarle de tus sentimientos?

—Ya no tiene sentido -respondió él, bastante desmoralizado y sin ánimos de nada- Lo oíste, él ya tomó su decisión.

—Quizás si te le declaras, él considere cambiar de opinión y no se vaya -inquirió Rei y terminó su trago- Estás siendo muy pesimista.

—Soy realista. ¿Cómo crees que yo pudiera interesarle a alguien como él?

—Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás.

A cierta distancia de ellos estaba la barra, allí se encontraba Kaworu ordenando unas bebidas. El lugar se iba llenando de gente bastante rápido y la música estaba muy buena. Todos parecían estar alegres y eufóricos, excepto Shinji.

Al lado de Kaworu estaba Kensuke, quien lo siguió con la excusa de ayudarlo a cargar las bebidas hasta la mesa, pero en realidad no se había despegado de él un solo instante desde que llegaron al bar.

—¡Pero qué horror! Mira eso, Hikari -dijo Asuka en voz alta, con intenciones de que todos los de la mesa la escucharan- ¿Cuándo no? Kensuke Aida en plan de ramera ofrecida con el jefe, ya es algo tradicional al parecer.

Tanto Hikari como Shinji y Rei la miraron sorprendidos.

—Al menos Aida sabe lo que quiere y hace el intento -expresó Rei mirando a Shinji de reojo para ver si este se decidía a reaccionar de una vez por todas-

—¿Y tú crees que Nagisa se fijaría en un sujeto tan insignificante? -volvió a decir la pelirroja- ¡No seas tonta!

—¡Asuka, ya basta! -intervino Hikari- ¿Por qué eres tan maliciosa?

—No lo tomen a mal. No es que yo sea homofóbica, es simplemente que me da mucho asco la gente arrastrada y sin dignidad -bebió de su copa antes de proseguir con su venenoso parlamento- Además, estoy segura que Nagisa se muda a otro país porque su novio vive en los Estados Unidos y ahora que allí se legalizó el matrimonio gay en todos los estados, de seguro querrá casarse.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la situación. Los comentarios de Asuka solo sirvieron para aumentar la frustración y el mal humor de Shinji.

—Bueno, iré al baño -dijo Hikari, todo lo que quería era salir de allí y no tener que seguir escuchando a su amiga- Ya vuelvo.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja no quiso quedarse a solas en la mesa con Shinji y Rei, por lo que también se puso de pie para seguir a la otra.

—Espera, Hikari. Te acompaño.

En cuanto ambas mujeres se marcharon, Shinji suspiró totalmente decepcionado.

—Entonces es eso -murmuró el joven-

—No le hagas caso, Ikari. Sabes bien que a ella le encanta crear intrigas.

—Ya no soporto estar aquí un minuto más -dijo Shinji y se bebió de golpe todo el whisky que le quedaba- Creo que mejor me voy.

—Si te vas, Nagisa lo notará y preguntará por ti. ¿Qué le voy a decir?

—No lo sé, inventa algo.

Acto seguido, Shinji se puso de pie y tomó el saco de su traje.

—De acuerdo. Huye como una rata si quieres, después no te lamentes ni te arrepientas de lo que pudiste haber hecho y no hiciste -sentenció Rei con severidad-

—Ayanami, entiende, no tiene sentido que esté aquí. Es como echar sal en mis heridas. Es mejor que me olvide de él, así que me voy de una vez.

—Te vas, ¿eh? Bien, regresa a casa solo porque según parece, aquellos dos regresarán juntos esta noche -señaló con el pulgar hacia la barra-

Shinji levantó la vista hacia ahí y sintió su sangre hervir al ver que cada vez había más cercanía entre Kaworu y Kensuke. Ambos se hablaban muy sonrientes y sus rostros estaban apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

—¡Maldición! En verdad ese sujeto no pierde una sola oportunidad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te vas entonces?

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! -gritó él, presenciar esa escena lo hizo enojar en verdad- No me iré a ninguna parte, me voy a quedar para poner a ese atrevido de Aida en su lugar.

—¿En serio? Me gustaría ver eso -dijo la mujer, mostrándose bastante incrédula-

El castaño lanzó el saco de su traje sobre la silla y con ímpetu y determinación fue hasta la barra donde se hallaban los dos hombres. Sin mediar palabra alguna, se metió en medio de ambos para separarlos abruptamente.

— Con permisooo... disculpen... -exclamó Ikari en voz y quedó en medio de Kaworu y Kensuke para luego ordenar al barman- ¡Joven! Un tequila doble, por favor.

—Oye... ¿pero qué te pasa, Ikari? -reclamó Kensuke de inmediato-

—Lo siento, es que hay mucha gente -respondió haciéndose el tonto- De repente se llenó este lugar.

—Hola, Shinji -lo saludó Kaworu con una sonrisa- ¿La estás pasando bien?

—S-sí -respondió el otro un tanto nervioso al estar tan cerca de su jefe-

Shinji se ruborizó un poco ante esa cercanía y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba deshacerse un momento de Kensuke para poder conversar con el albino, así que se le ocurrió algo.

—Oye, Aida -se volvió a él- ¿Serías tan amable en llevar bebidas a la mesa? Las chicas están aguardando.

—Pero...-- -el muchacho de anteojos iba a quejarse pero fue interrumpido-

—Anda, llévalas antes de que Asuka venga a gritarnos. Yo llevaré las que faltan enseguida.

—Mmm... está bien... -masculló el otro y terminó aceptando de muy mala gana-

Shinji recibió el tequila que había pedido y se lo bebió de golpe bajo la atenta mirada de Kaworu. Al notarlo, el castaño lo miró de reojo quedando todavía más avergonzado.

—¿Qué sucede, Shinji? -preguntó el albino mostrándose bastante curioso al ver que su subordinado parecía muy nervioso bebiendo de esa manera-

—N-nada... -respondió titubeando- No sucede nada.

—¿Acaso tienes problemas con tu novia?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Disculpa si me estoy metiendo en lo que no es de mi incumbencia, es solo que te noto un poco abatido -observó Kaworu, quien se pudo dar cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con el castaño-

El tequila que Shinji acababa de beber parecía empezar a hacer efecto, de un momento a otro se estaba sintiendo inusualmente extraño.

—No te equivocas -contestó Shinji y sonrió de un modo extraño, había algo de amargura en su expresión- El comunicado que nos hiciste en la reunión me dejó bastante consternado.

Kaworu quedó viéndolo un poco desconcertado. La sonrisa de Shinji no era genuina como lo que conocía, más bien parecía que intentaba ocultar algo más.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Seguro que está todo en orden con Ayanami? -insistió Kaworu- Si quieres, puedo hablarle y...--

—Ya no me digas nada de ella, ¿quieres? -ahora Ikari parecía molesto-

—Lo siento. No volveré a mencionar sobre tu relación.

—Kaworu... Ayanami y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, solo somos amigos.

—¿Qué? Pero tú habías dicho que estaban saliendo.

—Ayanami es mi amiga, yo no podría verla de otra manera. Aquella vez te dije lo contrario porque tu pregunta me tomó desprevenido pero en verdad, entre ella y yo solo puede haber amistad.

Por alguna razón, a Kaworu le dio gusto enterarse de eso. Aunque jamás se atrevió a mencionar nada al respecto, Shinji siempre le gustó mucho pero al creerlo heterosexual, optó por guardárselo eso para sí mismo.

—¿Puedo decirte algo, Kaworu?

—Por supuesto -contestó el albino y quedó viéndolo expectante-

Shinji levantó la mirada hacia su jefe y comenzó a sentir un nudo formándose en su garganta, sin embargo, hizo todo lo posible por contenerse y se atrevió a expresar lo que quería.

—¡No quiero que te vayas!

—Shinji... pero... -susurró-

—Por favor, quédate.

Ikari tomó a Nagisa del brazo y Ambos quedaron viéndose el uno al otro. El albino quedó conmovido y hasta enternecido ante esa inesperada petición.

—¡He vuelto, Nagisa!

El eufórico grito de Kensuke interrumpió el momento de los otros. Shinji suspiró hastiado y miró a su colega con ganas de asesinarlo.

—Está muy buena la música, ¿no lo creen? -preguntó Aida acomodándose los lentes e intentando disipar el incómodo ambiente-

—Sí, muy buena en verdad -secundó Kaworu sin dejar de mirar al castaño, se sentía preocupado por él-

—Pues entonces, venga, vamos a bailar.

Kensuke tomó a Kaworu de la mano y se lo llevó a la pista no sin antes llevar una bebida que estaba previamente servida sobre la barra. En cambio, Shinji quedó allí de pie como un tonto y viendo como se robaban a Kaworu frente a sus ojos.

—¡Diablos! -murmuró Ikari y enseguida ordenó otra bebida-

Permaneció allí un rato bebiendo solo y viendo como el resto de sus colegas estaban todos de lo más alegres bailando, incluso Rei, quien parecía haberse pasado de copas y estaba divirtiéndose en compañía de Hikari y de Asuka.

Pero lo que más enojaba a Ikari era ver cómo Kensuke aprovechaba el hecho de que esa pista de baile estaba prácticamente repleta, para poder acercarse y pegarse a Kaworu mucho más que de costumbre.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, la cosa se iba poniendo cada vez peor. Shinji se estaba retorciendo por dentro, lleno de rabia y celos. En especial porque de repente Kensuke rodeó a Kaworu por el cuello y el albino no hizo nada por apartarlo.

—¡¡¡Aléjate de él, infeliz!!! -gritó Ikari al ver eso-

Obviamente nadie lo escuchó ya que el volumen de la música estaba demasiado alto. El recinto estaba casi a oscuras, solo las luces de neón y reflectores intermitentes hacían posible una vaga visibilidad pero Shinji podía notar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Una vez más, Shinji volvió a ordenar una bebida y cuando iba por la mitad, acabó escupiéndola abruptamente al ver Kensuke se acercó al albino y lo besó con total descaro.

Eso hizo que Shinji arrojara su vaso a un lado, haciéndolo añicos y se pusiera de pie. Al dar unos pasos, sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Ya estaba ebrio y hecho una fiera.

Se metió entre la gente que bailaba en la pista y aunque pensaba que caería en medio de todos ellos, llegó hasta donde estaban los otros dos y sin que lo notaran, empujó a Kensuke con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo caer al piso y perder sus lentes.

—¡¡¡Te dije que te alejaras de él!!!

Acto seguido, Shinji tomó a Kaworu de la mano y lo sacó de allí con rapidez antes de que Kensuke los alcanzara. Se lo llevó a un lugar apartado y oscuro del bar, donde al parecer se refugiaban parejas que buscaban privacidad.

Ellos podían verse el uno al otro, hasta ese lugar solo llegaba un escaso haz de luz. Shinji encostó a Kaworu contra una pared y se acercó a él por completo.

—¿Qué tienes, Shinji? -preguntó el otro preocupado después de ver toda aquella inesperada reacción-

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? -reclamó Ikari molesto-

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿Por qué estabas besando a ese idiota?

—Ah, no. Fue él quien me besó -se excusó aunque bien estaba siguiéndole la corriente a Aida minutos atrás-

Producto de su borrachera y todo lo que llevaba acumulado, Shinji bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar frente a Kaworu sin poder contenerse más. Sin entender lo que le pasaba, el albino lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Shinji, ¿puedes decirme qué sucede contigo? Desde que vinimos aquí, estás actuando muy extraño.

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo? -replicó el otro, después de todo ya perdió toda su dignidad según él-

—Sí, claro que quiere saberlo. Me preocupas demasiado.

—Bien, te lo diré.

Por primera vez en su vida, Shinji se sintió completamente determinado tras recordar las palabras que Ayanami le dijo cuando estuvieron conversando en la mesa del bar. 

—Sucede que... no quiero que seas amable con nadie más. Si es por mí, no quiero que hables con nadie. No quiero que mires, ni que toques, ni que beses a nadie. Porque solo quiero que tengas ojos para mí, quiero que me veas a mí, quiero ser la única persona en tu mundo. Sí, soy un maldito egoísta, pero no soporto la idea de que seas de alguien más.

—Shinji... -susurró el otro, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de labios de Shinji-

—¡Te amo, Kaworu Nagisa! -soltó por fin y pudo sentir como si se sacara un gran peso de encima en ese momento- Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo sin que lo sepas. Nunca me atreví a decirte nada porque soy un cobarde pero ya no puedo más con todo esto.

Kaworu no sabía qué pensar ni como reaccionar ante lo que Shinji le acababa de confesar, pero ciertamente se sentía muy emocionado. Al fin de cuentas, ese chico nunca le fue indiferente.

No conforme con semejante declaración, Shinji se armó de valor y se atrevió a ir más allá, tomó a Kaworu del rostro y lo besó con intensidad. Kaworu quedó descolado en un principio pero terminó por corresponderlo, lo rodeó por la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

El constante roce entre sus cuerpos los estaba excitando bastante rápido. Shinji continuó sumamente desinhibido y desprendió el cinturón ajeno para enseguida meter una de sus manos en el pantalón y acariciar la intimidad de su atractivo jefe.

—No hagas eso, Shinji -susurró Nagisa al oído al castaño en medio de jadeos- Luego no podré contenerme.

—No quiero que lo hagas -respondió Ikari y siguió con lo que hacía- Te gusta esto, ¿verdad?

—S-sí... mucho.

—Bien, entonces llévame a otro lado -pidió Shinji y se acercó a besarlo de nuevo como para terminar de convencerlo- Anda, vamos a tu casa o si prefieres, vamos a la mía-

—Ahhh... de acuerdo, Shinji -contestó Kaworu con una sonrisa- Tú ganas.

Fue así que ambos se fugaron de la fiesta sin que nadie lo notara en un principio.

\---

Kaworu decidió llevar a Shinji a su casa. Ni bien llegaron allí siguieron besándose de manera desenfrenada y fogosa a medida que se despojaban de sus trajes. Se los notaba más que eufóricos y con muchísimas ganas de devorarse el uno al otro. El alcohol los desinhibió por completo, sobre todo a Shinji, quien hasta entonces parecía llevar las riendas del asunto.

Shinji rodeó a Kaworu por el cuello y este lo levantó de modo que el castaño colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del albino y así se lo llevó a su habitación.

Al llegar allí, Kaworu lo bajó en su cama y se abalanzó sobre él. Lo besó de nuevo durante un momento, luego se deshizo de todas las ropas que le quedaban puestas a Shinji y también terminó de quitarse las suyas. 

Una vez que quedaron desnudos y sin nada que les impida el contacto piel a piel, la evidencia de sus excitaciones quedó a la vista. Cada roce entre sus intimidades era como una especie de placentera tortura y ya no deseaban dar más largas al asunto.

—Eres tan lindo y adorable -susurró Kaworu besando el cuello ajeno- Me encantas, no sabes cuánto.

Al escucharlo, Shinji detuvo, lo tomó del rostro e hizo que Kaworu lo mirara, pudiendo este notar sus ojos un tanto llorosos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Shinji? ¿Acaso dije o hice algo malo? -preguntó Nagisa un tanto preocupado al notar esa reacción-

El castaño no pudo sostenerle ya la mirada y giró el rostro hacia un lado antes de responder con voz ahogada.

—Lo único malo que hiciste fue entrar en mi corazón y quedarte allí.

—No digas eso, Shinji. ¿Acaso tú...--?

-Perdóname por provocar todo esto -replicó Ikari sintiéndose bastante apenado- No tienes idea de lo mucho que me desespera saber que te marchas y que no te voy a volver a ver -finalmente sus lágrimas cayeron sin poderlas contener-

—Shinji, yo no...--

El albino no pudo terminar de hablar, Shinji se le adelantó.

—Realmente no quiero que te vayas pero si no queda más opción, al menos, déjame recordarte de esta manera. Tómame, hazme tuyo, deja tu huella marcada en mi cuerpo del mismo modo que ya la dejaste en mi corazón.

Kaworu supo que Shinji hablaba con sinceridad cuando decidió regresarle la mirada y le sonrió aún cuando estaba desmoronándose en llanto. El castaño acarició con suavidad una de las mejillas del mayor mientras se perdía en sus bellos ojos rojos y se sentía profundamente enamorado. Aunque tal vez sus sentimientos amorosos jamás serían correspondidos.

El otro quedó visiblemente afectado y conmocionado por las reacciones y las palabras de Shinji, no solo por la ternura que este le inspiraba sino también porque podía darse cuenta de que en verdad sentía algo muy fuerte por él, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Kaworu podía percibir la sinceridad y el amor de Shinji en sus palabras, en sus lágrimas y en su mirada.

—Te amo, Kaworu -susurró el chico, nunca en toda su vida había dicho esas palabras a nadie y se sentía bien confensarlo a pesar de todo-

Esas palabras terminaron por derribar todas las defensas de Nagisa y se dejó llevar por la pasión y el deseo que lo consumían con lentitud.

Fue gentil con él, hizo lo necesario para prepararlo adecuadamente y que el encuentro le resultara lo más placentero y lo menos doloroso posible para Ikari.

Cuando Kaworu lo penetró, Shinji se aferró a él y cerró los ojos con fuerza; estaba muy estrecho y apretado, dolía mucho aunque poco a poco consiguió relajar su cuerpo y pudo empezar a disfrutarlo en verdad. Tanto así que unos minutos después se encontraba deseoso de más.

—Aaahhh... Shinji... se siente increíblemente bien dentro de ti -susurró Nagisa mientras repartía tiernos besos en las mejillas de su lindo amante-

—Muévete cuando gustes, estoy listo.

Ese pedido excitó muchísimo más al albino y ya no pudo contenerse. Comenzó a moverse lento en principio y fue acelerando de a poco hasta que lo embistió con impetuosidad. Así, Shinji se estremecía en éxtasis cada vez que su compañero arremetía con fuerza, sentía que iría a desmayarse debido a las sensaciones tan placenteras que experimentaba.

Tras el continuo vaivén, Shinji se vino intensa e inconteniblemente y unos cuantos segundos después, Kaworu lo hizo también en su interior, pudiendo sentirlo por completo. Sin duda, la sensación más erótica y sensual que el joven Ikari experimentó hasta entonces.

\---

Al día siguiente, Shinji abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Kaworu, quien había despertado minutos antes que él. El albino lo miraba con ternura y le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida y afectuosa. La imagen más bella que el castaño vio en toda su vida, despertar al lado del hombre que tanto amaba.

—Buenos días, señor director -lo saludó Kaworu y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Shinji quedó todo ruborizado al recordar de golpe lo sucedido entre ellos esa madrugada, pero escuchar el modo en el que Kaworu se refirió a él, hizo que abriera los ojos totalmente sorprendido.

—Felicitaciones, señor Shinji Ikari. Es usted el flamante nuevo director de _"SEELE & Asociados"._

Shinji se levantó de golpe, lo que escuchaba le resultaba en verdad inaudito.

—¿Ehhh? Nooo... ¿acaso esto es porque tú y yo...--?

—De ninguna manera. No te nombro como nuevo director porque te hayas acostado conmigo, ya te tenía en mente desde un principio -afirmó el albino con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Te quiero al frente de mi empresa, Shinji. Eres el funcionario más capaz y sé que harás un buen trabajo como siempre.

—Lo haré, claro que lo haré. Muchas gracias por tenerme en cuenta, Kaworu -respondió el castaño devolviéndole la sonrisa- Bueno, es hora de que me marche. Por favor, disculpa todas las molestias que te pude ocasionar.

Kaworu quedó sorprendido, a pesar de ese nombramiento, Shinji no parecía muy feliz después de todo. El joven se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con una toalla que encontró cerca.

—¿Por qué te vas, Shinji? No te estoy echando.

—Ya no quiero causarte problemas.

—Anoche me pediste que me quedara, ¿lo recuerdas?

Kaworu se puso de pie y se acercó a Shinji, no le importó estar completamente desnudo y mostrarse así.

—Sí, eso dije pero no lo tomes en cuenta... estaba borracho y dije muchas cosas que tal vez no debí decir.

—¿Entonces no hablabas en serio? ¿Te da igual si me voy o me quedo?

—¡Claro que no! -replicó Ikari con bastante desesperación, volviendo a sentir un nudo en la garganta como la noche anterior- Si es por mi, no quiero que te marches pero no puedo ser tan egoísta.

Kaworu terminó por romper la escasa distancia entre ambos y lo abrazó. Shinji quedó conmovido ante ese gesto, decidió entonces corresponder de igual manera mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda.

—Shinji.... tengo muchas razones para irme y de repente, tan de improviso, surgió una sola razón para quedarme. No sé qué vaya a ocurrir pero siento que la razón para quedarme, pesa más que las otras. Ahora seré yo quien te pedirá que no te vayas... -lo tomó del rostro- Quédate conmigo todo el fin de semana.

Preso de una gran emoción, Shinji asintió y buscó los labios de su amado Kaworu, quien ahora le daba una gran esperanza.

—Y también, quédate conmigo el resto de mi vida -murmuró el albino con sus labios aún contra los de Shinji-

Y ese había sido apenas el comienzo de su bella historia juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
